


Encore un an

by CometNocta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, Endings (Theme), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Victuuri Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: « Reste avec moi encore un an, avait-il demandé.  »Et Victor était resté.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Fins (Endings)  
> Jour 7 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

Les patins de Yuuri claquèrent contre le sol et quelques têtes se tournèrent. Victor tomba à la renverse.

« Reste avec moi encore un an, lui demanda-t-il, à genoux sur les dalles gelées, les jointures serrées sur ses épaules. »

A leurs côtés, le rond d’argent demeurait abandonné. La compétition était terminée, les journalistes s’étaient dispersés et il ne restait dans la patinoire que quelques membres de l’organisation, l’équipe de nettoyage et une poignée de spectateurs égarés. Pour Yuuri, il n’y avait plus au monde que Victor. Sa présence, sa chaleur, le turquoise renversant de son regard fixé sur lui. Dieu qu’il aimait ces yeux.

Le visage de Victor était un livre, un texte à lire contre les traits fins. Il voulait en apprendre la moindre ligne, être capable d’en citer le moindre mot, la moindre virgule. Il voulait pouvoir comprendre les plus petites rides au coin de ses yeux, lire ses peurs sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que cela s’arrête. Il ne voulait pas que Victor parte, que Victor s’éloigne, quel qu’en fût le prétexte.

Sans lâcher son regard une seule seconde, Victor saisit ses doigts et embrassa sa main. Le cœur de Yuuri manqua un battement. La tendresse de l’autre homme, la douceur de ses gestes ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. _Encore un an_ , _s’il vous plaît, encore un an_ , pria-t-il silencieusement. Il voulait Victor dans sa vie, dans son cœur, dans chaque instant à venir de son existence.

« Encore un an, alors, promit Victor. »

Yuuri tomba dans ses bras et le serra fort, au plus fort possible contre son cœur, retenant ses larmes, bénissant le ciel d’avoir mis sur son chemin Victor Nikiforov. Il refusa de le lâcher et il leur fallut à tous deux la demande gênée d’une responsable pour accepter d’exporter leurs embrassades en dehors de la patinoire.

♠

Yakov les accompagna jusqu’à l’aéroport d’Helsinki, puis s’éclipsa sans demander son reste, ignorant royalement Victor et Yuuri qui lui firent des signes de main jusqu’à ce qu’il soit hors de portée.

Restés seuls dans le hall bondé, tous deux se mirent à la recherche d’une place assise en attendant l’heure de leur embarcation pour Hasetsu. La famille de Yuuri les avait invités à passer quelques semaines dans la petite ville pour se remettre du championnat, ce qu’aucun d’entre eux n’avait pensé à refuser. La compétition avait été le théâtre de grands bouleversements cette année, et ils allaient effectivement avoir besoin de repos. Yuuri s’était surpassé, plus que jamais, et le programme libre qu’il avait présenté cette année lui avait valu la plus haute récompense ; l’or qu’il avait toujours rêvé sans jamais l’avouer, jusqu’à Victor. Ce dernier l’avait suivi de près, prenant la seconde place à Yurio avec 0.42 dixièmes de points gagnés sur la réception parfaite de son quadruple flip. Avec le retour de Victor dans la compétition, les journalistes s’étaient déchaînés, et à raison. C’était un tout nouveau Victor qui avait patiné cette saison, un être de grâce et de sensualité qui n’avait jamais autant osé mettre son cœur sur ses patins. De l’autre côté de la barrière, le cœur en question n’avait pas faibli un seul instant pour le soutenir, sans toutefois hésiter à mêler à leur relation une petite dose de compétition. En attaquant la saison, Yuuri avait craint que se retrouver face à Victor, comme son concurrent et non plus seulement comme son poulain, ne trouble leurs rapports, voire entame durablement la confiance qu’ils avaient réussi à instaurer entre eux jusqu’à présent. Il y avait eu des moments compliqués, bien évidemment, surtout dus au fait que Victor l’entraînait toujours et donc était débordé, mais jamais Yuuri ne s’était senti mis en danger. Curieusement, leur relation n’en était même sortie que renforcée.

« On se pose là, ça te va ? demanda Victor, pointant des places vacantes légèrement à l’écart du plus gros de la foule. »

Cela tira Yuuri de ses pensées, et il suivit son fiancé jusqu’aux sièges, traînant mollement ses bagages derrière-lui. Il tomba sur le banc de métal avec un gémissement de douleur. Ses muscles peinaient à le soutenir. Bon sang qu’il avait hâte de pouvoir se prélasser pendant des heures dans les sources chaudes.

« J’ai hâte de rentrer, avoua-t-il à Victor à sa gauche qui regardait sa montre. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais sincèrement heureux. De grands cernes violacés commençaient à se former sous ses yeux, et il avait l’air d’avoir vécu trois journées en une seule. Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir son fiancé aussi épuisé sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Il poussa sa valise du pied et passa son bras contre Victor qui se lova contre lui en retour, sa tête tombant contre son épaule.

« On va pouvoir dormir dans l’avion, promit-il d’une voix toute aussi exténuée, et s’attira de Victor un marmonnement d’approbation qui chatouilla le creux de son cou. »

Le silence s’installa paisiblement entre eux. Yuuri ferma les yeux. Il commençait à sombrer dans les brumes de la somnolence lorsque la voix de Victor le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Dis, Yuuri ...

— Mh ? Fit-il, les paupières toujours closes. »

Le silence suivit et Yuuri crût durant de longs instants qu’il avait imaginé la voix grave de son fiancé.

« Reste avec moi encore un an. »

L’instant flotta. Yuuri comprit. Il se recula de Victor, s’extirpa de sa chaleur et lui fit face. Il brillait dans le turquoise face à lui une détermination farouche. Yuuri se revit, un an plus tôt, à genoux sur le PVC de la patinoire, l’argent autour du cou, les mêmes mots navigant entre eux.

« Encore un an, promit-il en l’embrassant ».

♠

La cérémonie était restée assez humble, tous deux ayant souhaité être discrets et vivre ce moment en compagnie de leur famille et amis proches, sans convier en grandes pompes la moitié de leurs connaissances. Victor avait envoyé une invitation à son père, par principe, qui était restée sans grande surprise sans réponse. Yakov en revanche, accompagné de Yurio, Mila, Chris et quelques autres patineurs, s’était montré d’une ponctualité hors normes. Les familles Katsuki et Nishigori, elles, avaient fait le trajet jusqu’à Barcelone avec une quantité impressionnante de valises vides, ramenant dans leur sillage un tas de babioles toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Phichit les avait suivis, férocement armé de son téléphone et d’une connexion internet qui passait absolument partout. Il avait été le premier à fondre en larmes comme une madeleine et avait entraîné l’assistance dans son émotion, arrachant même une moue résignée à Yurio et un reniflement général des triplées Nishigori. L’affect de Phichit n’avait toutefois pas été déterminant, et le principal concerné en était conscient ; Victor et Yuuri avaient véritablement été émouvants cet après-midi-là, dans leurs costumes blancs et leurs gueules d’anges, à roucouler sans complexe jusqu’à la fin de la cérémonie.

L’Espagne était une idée de Victor, que Yuuri avait validé en une microseconde lorsqu’il avait surpris pour la première fois l’historique de navigation de son fiancé qui semblait hésiter entre Helsinki, Barcelone et quelques autres grandes capitales européennes. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé mariage depuis la fin de la compétition de l’année précédente, et Yuuri pensait que Victor avait abandonné l’idée, l’union n’étant de toute façon possible dans aucun de leurs deux pays d’origine. Le lendemain matin, il collait un post-it sur leur réfrigérateur avec la simple note « Barcelone, pour le premier or », en référence aux bagues qu’ils avaient alors échangées sous le regard bienveillant de la Sagrada Familia, trois ans auparavant. Quelques heures plus tard, Victor trouvait le petit bout de papier et tombait dans ses bras. Insatiable romantique, il avait toutefois tenu à faire sa demande de manière officielle à Yuuri, et l’avait traîné au Palkin après moult empêchements de la part de son fiancé qui n’y avait vu que du feu.

Ils s’aimèrent jusqu’aux premières lueurs du jour cette nuit-là. Victor ne cessa d’embrasser du bout des lèvres l’alliance de Yuuri sous la sienne. A l’aube, ils étaient encore enlacés, serrés l’un contre l’autre comme des premiers amants, et craignaient de devoir laisser le sommeil les séparer. Yuuri jouait distraitement avec les cheveux courts dressés sur la nuque de Victor, les yeux clos, son autre main serrée contre sa compagne.

« Victor, murmura-t-il doucement au silence de leur chambre. »

Il obtint un gémissement intéressé et un regard curieux.

« Reste avec moi encore un an »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Victor. Il serra son mari encore plus fort contre lui, et scella son accord.

♠

« Cette session est effectivement la dernière que j’entreprends, répéta Victor à un journaliste qui venait de lui poser la même question que son collègue quelques minutes auparavant. »

Yuuri, non loin derrière, ses protège-lames dans une main, lui envoya un sourire du bout des lèvres. Le patinage allait être vide sans Victor. Mais, et il le disait lui-même, il avait fait son temps, et devait à présent laisser sa place à la foule de jeunes artistes talentueux qui lui succéderait. Il rejoignit son mari qui venait de s’extirper des interviews de la journée et glissa ses doigts contre les siens. Victor se laissa entraîner, l’air fatigué mais résigné.

Lorsque la session se termina quelques mois plus tard, internet enchaîna les messages de soutien et d’au-revoir. Yuuri fut le premier à se connecter paresseusement sur les réseaux sociaux, bataillant avec le wifi de leur chambre d’hôtel. Ses comptes débordaient d’alertes.

« Victor ? Appela-t-il. »

Le dénommé, déjà en train de plier leurs affaires, s’interrompit un instant pour tourner son attention vers son mari.

« Viens voir. »

Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son ton, pour que Victor lâche aussi vite son sac à patins et le rejoigne sur le lit. Yuuri lui tendit la page internet ouverte sur le hashtag #ThankYouVictor et continua de lire par-dessus son épaule. Les nombreux fans de Victor s’étaient mobilisés pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, diffusant en masse des vidéos de ses premières et dernières prestations, des photos de ses comptes Instagram et Twitter, des citations de ses interviews au fil des années. Victor fit défiler silencieusement les articles les uns après les autres, le cœur serré. Les larmes montèrent. Le fil semblait ne jamais s’arrêter, des centaines de patineurs, de spectateurs, de bloggeurs avaient repris le hashtag et ses derniers mots. Le téléphone sous ses yeux se troubla encore. Yuuri le saisit contre lui. Il s’enroula autour de son amant, l’esprit lourd mais le cœur résigné. C’était violent, ce sentiment, ce saut vers l’inconnu, droit dans une page blanche. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d’arrêter cette année, mais il y avait cette boule, cette peur tapie au fond de lui, qui susurrait « et maintenant ? ».

« 愛してる*, murmura Yuuri contre son oreille. »

 _Oh_.

Victor releva les yeux.

Il n’avait pas à craindre cette question. Ou plutôt … Elle n’avait qu’une réponse, et elle portait le nom d’un Japonais à lunettes. Pourquoi aurait-il eu à craindre d’écrire cette nouvelle page, si c’était Yuuri qui guidait sa plume ?

Le regard noisette le sondait tendrement.

« Reste avec moi encore un an, demanda Victor. »

Yuuri sourit.

Il resta.

♠

L’année suivante, Yuuri renonçait à son tour aux compétitions. Les journalistes s’y attendaient, cette fois. Cette dernière session avait été moins ardente que les précédentes, Victor lui manquait, et cela se sentait dans ses prestations. Il ne voulait plus patiner pour la compétition, pour être le meilleur, pour gagner. Il voulait patiner avec celui qu’il aimait, danser avec lui sur la glace, vivre de son corps l’art qu’ils écrivaient du bout de leurs lames. Il en parla à Victor, un soir, un peu saoul, avec des mots dont il ne se souvint pas mais que Victor lui résuma le lendemain comme un « tas de nouilles poétique ». La tête sur le point d’exploser, Yuuri trouva toutefois la force de demander :

« Reste avec moi encore un an. »

Et Victor resta.

♠

Victor resta l’année suivante, et celle d’après. Il resta lorsque Yuuri se mit à donner des cours de patin à des gamins, et finit même par se joindre à lui. Il resta lorsque Yuuri lui redemanda, chaque année, s’il voulait rester. Il resta lorsque Yuuri perdit son père d’une tragique tumeur qu’aucun d’entre eux n’avait vu venir. Il resta lorsque Mari partit pour l’Angleterre et qu’elle perdit contact avec son frère pendant presque sept ans, avant de revenir à Hasetsu avec une petite fille qui l’appelait « maman ». Il resta lorsque Yuuri tenta de le repousser, le cœur brisé par l’anxiété, et resta lorsqu’il fondit en larmes d’avoir essayé de les séparer. Un soir, au coin du feu, après une dispute idiote sur un programme télé, il demanda à son tour à Yuuri de rester.

Et Yuuri resta. Il resta l’année suivante, et celle d’après. Il resta lorsque Victor lui avoua, une nuit, pourquoi son père ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi il n’avait plus de contact avec sa famille, pourquoi le portrait de sa mère demeurait étroitement serré dans un petit médaillon. Il resta lorsque Victor s’écroula ce soir-là, et pardonna. Il resta lorsque Makkachin les quitta, lorsque Victor érigea une tombe au fond du jardin et prit l’habitude d’y porter des fleurs. Il resta lorsque Victor voulut partir vivre dans un autre pays, et le suivit. Il resta encore un an, puis celui d’après.

Il resta lorsque Yuuri lui demanda de retourner au Japon, des dizaines d’années plus tard, alors que le monde autour d’eux avait tellement changé qu’ils n’en reconnaissaient plus les contours.

« Encore un an, demandait-il chaque fois. »

Et Victor acceptait.

Il accepta soixante-sept fois.

♠

« Reste avec moi encore un an, demanda Yuuri, la voix éraillée et fatiguée, le reste du monde oublié, la mémoire concentrée sur Victor à ses côtés. »

Le moniteur cardiaque refusa.

Victor accepta, et resta.

Toute une éternité.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*Je t'aime, en japonais)
> 
> Publié le 13 février 2017


End file.
